True Lies
by Elyang
Summary: At least we know when we’re lying. One-shot TeRae. Femmslash warning.


AN: First Titans fic! One-shot TeRae. Femmslash meaning girl/girl relationship.

Please don't flame about the coupling, and if you do, I'll probably just laugh at it or somethin'...

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

And hate reviews from Terra-haters will also be ignored.

Please excuse the bad title, I really couldn't think of a good one!

* * *

**True Lies**

A figure hid silently in the shadows of the dark room, the person was unsure of how long she had been waiting there.

Terra inwardly shuddered, this room had an eerie chill to it, she was surrounded by a bunch of weird looking masks and so many other odd looking trinkets scattered around the room. She found an odd looking mirror earlier, she had to admit it was quite cool looking, but it somewhat freaked her out.

So Terra blew the blonde strands of hair that fell into her face and peered through the darkness with wide blue eyes, her finger traced the edge of the dagger that she held in her hand.

She felt an unpleasant twist in the pits of her stomach, she felt her cheeks grow hotter from her nervousness, she felt her head ache slightly as every moment passed by, she felt like she wanted to faint, she felt like she wanted to run far, far away from this place that felt so much like the home she needed, the home she destroyed.

She shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong. Terra knew that perfectly well, but she still did it.

Terra waited even longer.

What was taking Raven so damn long?

Terra cringed at the thought...

Raven.

Raven...

Terra bowed her head, why did it hurt so bad?

She felt hot tears slowly trickle down her cheeks, and her skinny legs started to shake and feel like jelly, and they could no longer support her weight.

Terra collapsed on the floor, she drew her knees to her chest and laid her forehead there. She cried softly, still aware that maybe she could be found so she did her best to keep quiet.

Raven. She was the one who irritated her and distrusted her, she was the one who suspected her to turn out to be a traitor.

Raven...she was the one who taught her about trust, she was the one that smiled for her when she accomplished something.

Raven was the girl that made Terra's heart beat faster than it normally would. Raven was the girl that always got Terra confused. Raven was the girl who Terra so confusedly loved and longed for.

Why did she feel this way?

Raven was dark, brooding, depressing, and overall emotionless!

That's what Terra wanted to believe, but inside of her, she knew that none of this was true.

Deep inside she knew that Raven wanted to love, wanted to show everyone she could be happy, wanted to feel every single emotion until she exploded from all the overwhelming feelings.

And that night...the night she made the biggest mistake of her young life.

When she came to Beast Boy's window.

The night where she extended her open palm and offered it to Beast Boy.

"Do you trust me?"

Terra imagined that she was speaking to someone else. Instead of a green boy with a wide, happy smile, she saw a girl with purple hair and pale skin. A beautiful girl that Terra wanted to hold so tightly and never let go.

"I trust you."

But the voice was different, and the happy smile returned and the soft, pale face disappeared.

And as they flew on the rock through the city, Terra thought of Raven, and she peered over her shoulder and in her mind's eye she saw Raven with her cape gracefully billowing through the wind and her hair whipping against her face. And she smiled and Terra smiled back blissfully.

"I'm having so much fun."

And Raven turned back into the happy boy, and Terra slowly frowned and stared forward into the black night.

"I am too."

And Terra lied again.

Terra knew her own trust was fake.

Steps echoed through the hall outside of the room and Terra quickly stood up and wiped her tears away. There was no time for this. The mission always had priority.

She held the hilt of her dagger tightly and pressed her back into the wall, hiding herself in the shadows of the dark room.

Raven entered, she did not take a glance around the room. She just paced around for a while, checking if any if her items had been damaged or destroyed be the earlier chaos those idiot Slade-followers made.

Raven sighed in relief when she saw that no serious damage had been done, lucky for her the enemies were wiped out before they could do damage to her room.

Terra patiently waited for her chance. When Raven sat cross-legged on the floor and started to levitate and chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Terra saw this as a great chance.

Terra let out a battle cry before she lunged at Raven, and Raven, with her quick reflexes evaded her attack with ease. Raven stretched her arms out in a quick, fluid motion and enveloped Terra in a black light. Terra's dagger fell and clattered on the floor as she was being crushed by Raven's power.

"I thought I smelled something rotten in here," growled Raven.

Terra's eyes were half-open from the pain of being squeezed so tightly, but she stared straight at Raven and she made choking noises.

Raven took pity and loosened the hold, and Terra quickly breathed in and started to cough but stopped eventually.

Raven looked at her angrily, and said, "Why are you here? Haven't you done enough?"

Terra didn't answer instead she stared wearily at the floor, ashamed of her own presence.

Raven bent down and grabbed the dagger that Terra dropped; she gave a sarcastic laugh and said, "A dagger? Why didn't you just attack me with flying rocks?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't get hurt if I used the dagger..." said Terra as she stared down.

Clearly Raven was confused, "What?"

One glance at Raven was all it took to make Terra break out into tears.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I'm so sorry. I'msorryI'msorryI'msososorry..." Terra repeated over and over, tears fell into her mouth as she shook her head and apologized.

Raven gritted her teeth, even in situations like this she had to do her best to keep her emotions controlled.

She brought her face close to Terra's and hissed, her voice thick with venom, "What are you sorry for? For selling us to Slade? For making us believe you? For making us believe you were our friend?"

Terra hiccupped and choked and sobbed, what was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? She knew perfectly well that sorry wasn't going to cut it, and it was way to late to apologize.

Terra found a little strength in her to lift her head up and look at Raven. She was so angry, but she did her very best to control her anger. Her lips were pursed and her eyebrows were knitted downward, and their faces were so close together that Terra could practically smell Raven's scent.

"Talk." Raven said in a dangerously low tone.

Terra didn't know what to say or do. So she did the only thing she thought was logical, the thing that she might never get the chance to do again if she didn't do it now. She thrust her head forward and kissed Raven, not a slow or passionate kiss, just a kiss where she pressed her lips to Raven's and immediately pulled back, as if there lips were on fire.

Raven stood there, her eyes wide and she was dumbfounded.

"W-what?" Raven sputtered.

Terra looked down and began to repeatedly apologize again, "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry..." then she stopped for a while then she looked at Raven with her big, blue eyes.

"I love you, Raven."

Then she just started to cry more. And she began to say to herself, 'Stop crying you idiot, stop acting stupid...'

Terra felt herself being released from Raven's hold, and she fell on her knees, her hands on the ground and her face down.

Terra expected to be hit, killed, or severely punished, and she waited, waited for the pain to come, but nothing came.

"Out..."

Terra looked up, her face was wet with tears and she had reddish patches on her cheeks and she whispered, that's all she could do, "What?"

Raven's face was neutral; she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Get out. Get out before I change my mind about sparing you."

Terra stood up, she just stood there and stared at Raven's back, she felt so weak and brittle.

Raven's firm and sure voice spoke again, "Go."

Terra clenched her fists and turned around, and she ran to Raven's window and jumped on the rock that was floating out there for her. She took one last look at Raven. She still had her back to Terra.

When Raven heard Terra fly off she slowly turned around and looked sadly out the window.

Raven did the only thing she could do. She sat on the floor and forgot about her sadness, forgot about that knife she felt in her heart and, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

**END**

* * *

AN: What's with this Terra bashing anyway?? I think she's an uber coolies character!

The people who usually bash Terra are the BBRae shippers...personally, I don't like that couple much...but that's just me. I'm actually a die-hard CyRae fan.

But this TeRae fic just popped into my head one day and the creative juices started to flow and this came out...

Please keep an open mind and R&R!


End file.
